Sonny with the Beast
by Anubisman15
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper lived a charmed life until he messed with the wrong girl. Now he must find true love or he will remain a beast forever. He later becomes involved with a girl named Sonny and they started to have feelings for each other.


**Sonny with the Beast**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time in Hollywood a young actor named Chad Dylan Copper lived and stared on a hit TV show known as Mackenzie Falls. Although he had everything his heart desired Chad was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one stormy night an old hobo woman came to the studio and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the cold rain.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance Chad sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Tawni Hart. Chad tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

As punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the Mackenzie Falls set and all who worked there. Ashamed of his monstrous form Chad concealed himself inside the studio with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his seventeenth year.

If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken, if not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the months passed he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

**Chapter 1**

Sonny Munroe had just finished So Random rehearsal and was walking alone to the bookstore.

_Big town, it's a great big city. _

_Every day like the one before. _

_Big town, full of famous people, waking up to say…_

_Hello!_

_Hello!_

_Hello!_

_Hello!_

_There goes the business man with his watches like always. _

_The same old Rolexes to sell. _

_Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this exciting and fast city. _

Sonny then stopped to talk to the business man.

"Good morning Sonny."

"Good morning Sir."

"Where are you off to?"

"The bookstore I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a-"

"That's nice."

Sonny continued her walk.

_Look there she goes the girl is so strange no question; dazed and distracted can't you tell? _

_Never part of any crowd cause her head's up on some cloud, no denying she's a funny girl that Sonny._

_Hello_

_Good day_

_How is your family?_

_Hello_

_Good day_

_How is your wife?_

_I'd like, six rings._

_That's too expensive._

_There must be more than this Hollywood life._

Sonny finally arrived at the bookstore.

"Ah, Sonny" the store owner said.

"Good morning, I've come to return this book I borrowed."

Sonny handed him the book.

"Finished already?"

"I couldn't put it down, have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday."

"That's all right, I'll borrow, this one."

Sonny grabbed a book off the shelf.

"That one? But you've read it twice."

"Well it's my favorite: far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguises!"

"If you like it all that much, it's yours."

"But sir-"

"I insist."

"Why thank you, thank you very much."

Sonny walked out of the store.

_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar, I wonder if she's feeling well. _

_With a dreamy far off look and her nose stuck in a book, what a puzzle to the rest of us is Sonny._

_Oh, isn't this is amazing. _

_It's my favorite part because, you'll see._

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him, till chapter three._

_Now it's no wonder that she's on So Random, her looks have got no parallel._

_But behind that fair façade, she's really rather odd._

_Very different from the rest of us, yes different from the rest of us is Sonny._

James Conroy and Grady then came in sitting in a fancy silver car.

"This is one cool car James, you're the greatest actor in the whole world!"

"I know."

"No girl can resist you."

"It's true Grady, and I've got my sight set on her."

James pointed to Sonny.

"Sonny?"

"She's the one, the one I'm going to ask to be my girlfriend."

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl at Condor Studios."

"I know."

"That makes her the best and don't I deserve the best?"

"Well of course I mean you do, but I-"

Grady then started mumbling.

_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell...in a gal as old as she, who is beautiful as me. _

_So I'm making plans to date Sunny._

Three female blonde triplets then started staring at him.

_Look there he goes isn't he dreamy?_

_James Conroy, oh, he's so cute!_

_Be still in my heart!_

_I'm hardly breathing!_

_He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome guy._

James tried to get to Sonny, but all the people were blocking him.

_Hello_

_Pardon!_

_Good day_

_Yes_

_You call this a necklace?_

_What lovely earrings!_

_Some meat_

_Ten pounds_

_One pound_

_Excuse me_

_I'll get the knife_

_This bread-_

_Those fish-_

_It's stale_

_They smell_

_Woman's mistake_

_There must be more than this Hollywood life._

_Just watch I'm going to make Sonny mine._

_Look there she goes a girlwho's strange but special._

_A most peculiar woman._

_It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in._

_'Cause she really is a funny girl._

_A beauty but a funny girl._

_She really is a funny girl._

_That Sonny!_

Sonny turned around as everybody started doing their regular thing while James made his way to Sonny.

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Sonny" James greeted "How are you?"

"Oh, hello James."

James snatched the book and started looking through it.

"How can you read this? There aren't any pictures."

"Well I use my imagination to illustrate the book for me, in my mid, by the way, nice car there."

"Thank you Sonny."

James handed Sonny her book back.

"You know Sonny, I think it's time to get out of these books, how about we go to the movies?"

"Oh, that's great James, but I have to get home, my mother is waiting for me."

"That nutty woman" Grady said.

"She's not nutty, don't talk about my mother that way."

"Yeah, don't talk about her mother that way" James said.

Sonny's cell phone rang as she answered it.

"Hello, yes mother, I'm on my way home right now."

Sonny then walked away.

"Mark my words Grady, I will make Sonny my girlfriend and nothing will stand in my way!"

"Good luck hot head."

**Chapter 3**

Sonny walked in through the front door of her apartment where her mother, Connie, was waiting for her on the couch.

"Hey Sonny, what did you do today?"

"I got a new book."

"You do love those books."

"Well they take me away to those wonderful places where there's mysterious and adventure and romance and happy endings. Mom, if I ask you something, will you answer honestly?"

"Don't I always?"

"Do you think I'm, odd?"

"My daughter, odd? Where did you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know, it's just that, well, people talk."

"They talk about me too."

_No, we're not odd, it's true. _

_No family could be saner except one uncle who, well, maybe let that pass._

_In all you say or do, you couldn't make it plainer._

_You are my daughter, therefore you are class._

_So I should just accept I'm simply not like them._

_They are the common herd and you should take my word. _

_You are unique._

_And if my point of view_ i_s somewhat misty-eyed. _

_There's nothing clearer in my life than what I wish and feel for you and that's a lot... no matter what._

_No matter what they say you make me proud._

_I love the funny way you stand out from the crowd._

_It's my intention._

_Shows the world out there one day_ _just what we've got…No matter some may say all mothers just exaggerate._

_That every daughter's great?You are!And every daughter tends to say her father's pulls out all the stops to praise her._

_And quite rightly!No matter what the pain we've come this far._

_I pray that you remain exactly as you are._

_This really is a case of mother knowing best._

_And daughter too!_

_You're never strange_

_Don't ever change._

_You're all I've got, no matter what._

"Ok, I'm going grocery shopping, call me if you need anything, bye."

"Bye."

Connie then left to go grocery shopping.

**Chapter 4**

Connie had finished her grocery and was walking home when she ended up at Condor Studios.

"This doesn't look right, I think I'm lost."

Suddenly, Connie heard wolves howl.

"Wolves louse on set!" somebody shouted.

Three gray wolves then started chasing Connie. In fear, Connie quickly ran inside one of the studio, but when she entered, she did not see anybody inside, all she saw was a dark room with no one in it.

**Chapter 5**

A talking candelabra and miniature grandfather clock stood on a table.

"Not a word Trevor, not a single word" the clock whispered to the candelabra.

"Oh, have a heart Devon" Trevor said.

Devon then covered Trevor's mouth as he used one of his candlestick hands to light the bottom of Devon's clock body as he screamed in pain.

"Of course you can stay here Miss" Trevor said.

"Who's there" Connie asked "Hello?"

Connie turned around, but saw no one there.

"Down here Miss!" Trevor shouted.

Connie looked down and shrieked in surprise at the sight of a talking candelabra and clock.

"There is no need to be frightened, you're safe, welcome to the studio."

Devon spoke "That's enough Trevor, if Chad finds out-"

"What's your name?" Connie asked.

"Devon" he answered.

All of the sudden a wheeled down moved next to her.

On the table stood an enchanted talking teapot named Chloe.

"Tea Miss" asked Chloe.

Connie nodded as Chloe poured some tea into a small teacup. Connie started sipping the tea, but for some strange reason she started hearing giggling from the cup. Connie looked at the teacup and saw that it was actually a boy turned into a teacup.

"Oh, hello there, what is your name?"

"Wesley, watch me do this."

Wesley held his nose as the tea began to bubble.

"Wesley, do not do that" Chloe said.

"Sorry sis."

A talking feather duster named Penelope then moved towards Connie.

"Why hello there, you are beautiful lady, do you by any chance have a son?"

Trevor spoke "Why do you do that, you're always flirting with other guys to make me jealous?"

They two started arguing, but Devon interrupted.

"Keep it down, keep it down!"

Suddenly Connie started hearing large footsteps approaching her.

"Oh dear" Chloe said.

Standing before Connie was a tall, muscular, and scary looking beast with brown fur all of his body, sharp black claws and sharp white fangs, big brown horns on his head, a brown snout, a long tail, and sparkling blue eyes wearing an overgrown Mackenzie Falls uniform.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked madly.

"I, was, uh-"

"You've come to stare at the beast haven't you?" he shouted.

"No, no, I just need a place to stay."

"I'll give you a place to say!"

The beast grabbed Connie by the arm as the sad looking objects walked.

**Chapter 6**

James was waiting for Sonny at the studio cafeteria with a band.

"I'd like to thank you all for helping me, I'm going to go out there and ask her to be my girlfriend."

Everybody laughed as the three blonde triplets started crying over the fact that James would no longer be single.

"Grady, when Sonny and I come out that door…"

Grady interrupted "I know, I strike up the band."

Grady started pointing a stick around as the band started playing.

"Not yet!" James said.

James then walked out into the hallway where he met Sonny.

"James, what a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it though, I'm just full of suprises. You know Sonny, there's not a girl in America who wouldn't want to be in your shoes, this is the day…"

James then got out a mirror and checked himself.

"This is the day all your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams James?"

"Plenty."

_You've been dreaming, just one dream nearly all your , scheming, just one theme:Will you be a wife?_

_Will you be some he-man's property?_

_Good news! That he-man's me!_

_This equation, girl plus man doesn't help just you._

_On occasion, women can have their uses too._

_Mainly to extend the family tree._

_Pumpkin, extend with me!_

_We'll be raising our own sons._

_Inconceivable!_

_Each built six foot four!Unbelievable!_

_Each stuffed with every James gene!I'm not hearing this!_

_You'll be keeping house with pride!_

_Just incredible!_

_Oh so gratified_

_So unweddable!_

_That you are a part of this idyllic scene._

"Picture this, a fancy mansion down by the beach, our personal chef cooking lobster, my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs, we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?"

"No Sonny, strong young boys like me."

"Imagine that."

_I can see that we will share_ _all that love implies._

_We shall be a perfect pair rather like my thighs._

_You are face to face with destiny!_

_All roads lead to..._

_The best things in life are..._

_All's well that ends with me!_

_Escape me? There's no way._

_Certain as "Do, Re,"_

_Sonny, will you go out with..._"So Sonny, what will it be? Is it yes, or is it oh, yes?"

Sonny was immediately repulsed by the idea of dating James.

"James, I'm speechless, I don't want to say."

"Say yes."

"I'm very sorry James, but, I just don't deserve you."

"Who does?"

_Me!_

Sonny pushed James into the cafeteria as the band started to play and he fell face first into a coconut cream pie.

"So, how did it go?" Grady asked.

"You know that Sonny, always playing hard to get it."

The three triplets gasped.

"She turned you down?" asked one of the triplets.

James took Grady by the shirt and said "I'll have Sonny as my girlfriend, make no mistake about that!"

James walked away as Grady said "Touchy."

**Chapter 7**

Sonny was walking alone and talking to herself.

"Can you imagine, he asked me to be his girlfriend, me, the girlfriend of that user."

_Sonny, Conroy, can't you just see it?_

_Sonny, Conroy, his little wife._

_No sir, not me, I grantee it._

_I want much more than this Hollywood life._

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere._

_I want it more than I can tell._

_And for once it may be grand, to have someone, understand, I want so much more than they've got planned._

Sonny went back to her appartment, but saw no sign of her mother.

"Ok, this only means one thing, time to start looking for my mother, again."

Sonny set out to go find her mother.

**Chapter 8**

Trevor was in the studio talking to Devon.

"I don't understand it, why were we all turned into things? It's not like we threw that Random out."

"Well, you have to admit, we were jerks, always making fun of the Randoms. I think we deserved this."

"I guess you're right."

The two turned and saw Sonny entering the studio.

"Is that-"

"It is!"

"A girl!" they both shouted with joy.

In another part of the studio Wesley was talking to his big sister.

"Chloe, did you hear, there's a girl in the studio!"

"Now Wesley, I won't have you making up silly stories."

"But there **is** one Chloe!"

Suddenly, Penelope came in the room and said "Chloe, there's a girl in the studio!"

"See, I told you."

Meanwhile, Trevor and Devon were staring at Sonny.

"Who is she?" asked Devon.

"She's the one" cried Trevor "the one to break the spell!"

Sonny looked around for her mother, until she finally found her, locked in a cage.

"Mom!" she cried.

"Sonny, you have to leave!"

"No, I won't leave you here! What person locked you in here?"

"She is imprisoned because she trespassed into my studio!" the beast said in the shadows.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"I don't know, I won't kill her if that's what you mean."

The beast was about to leave until Sonny said "Wait, let me take her place."

"You would do that?"

Sonny nodded.

"If you stay you wouldn't be able to leave this studio at all!"

"No Sonny, don't worry about me!"

Sonny looked at the beast and said "All right, I'll stay here."

"It's a deal."

"Come into the light."

Chad moved out of the shadows and revealed himself as Sonny gasped.

The beast got out a key and unlocked the door of the cage setting Connie free.

"No Sonny, don't do this!"

"Time for you to go."

The beast dragged Connie all the way outside of the studio without letting Sonny say goodbye to her and pushed her into a limo.

"Take her home!"

The limo started moving all by itself as Connie cried out for Sonny.

**Chapter 9**

Sonny saw the limo take her mother away and started crying.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to her" Sonny sobbed "I may never see her again."

Trevor hopped over to the beast and said "Chad, please, she lost her mother, make her feel right at home."

The beast turned to Sonny and said "If you don't mind I would like to show you to your room."

"But I thought-"

"Do you want to stay in a cage forever?"

Sonny shook her head.

"Then follow me."

Sonny followed the beast until they were in a dress room with a small cot.

"The studio is your home now, you can go any part of it that you'd like to, except my dressing room."

"What's in your dressing-"

"Don't go in there!" shouted the beast.

"Invite her to dinner" Trevor said standing next to him.

"When you're finished getting confrotable I will see you at dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"That is not a request!"

Chad left the room and slammed the door.

Sonny sat on her cot and started weeping.

_Yes I made the choice. _

_For Mother I will stay._

_But I don't deserve to lose my freddon in this way._

_You monster._

_If you think that what you've done is right, well then, you're a fool._

_Think again._

_Is this home?_

_Is this where I must learn to be happy?_

_Never dreamed, that home could be dark and cold._

_I was told, everyday in my childhood even when we grow old, home should be where the heart is._

_Never were words so true._

_My heart's far, far away, home is too._

_Is this home?_

_Is this what I must learn to believe in?_

_Try to find, something good in this tragic place._

_Just in case, I should stay here forever trapped in this empty space._

_Oh, but that won't be easy, I know the reason why._

_My heart's far, far away, home's a lie._

_What I'd give, to return, to the life that I knew lately._

_But I know, that I can't, solve my problems going back._

_Is this home?_

_Am I here for a day or forever?_

_Shut away from the world until who knows when?_

_Oh, but then._

_As my life has been altered once it can change again._

_Build higher walls around me._

_Change every lock and key._

_Nothing lasts, nothing holds, all of me._

_My heart's far, far away, home and free._

Sonny heard a knock at the door.

"Here you go" a voice said.

"Who is it?"

"I'm Chloe, I thought you might like some tea."

"Come in."

The door swung up and to Sonny's surprise a talking teapot come in on a wheeled table.

"Nothing like a nice cup of tea to make the world seem a bit brighter."

"But you're-"

"Chloe, nice to meet you."

Sonny accidentally bumped into her white wardrobe as a mysterious voice said "Careful."

Sonny turned around and saw that it was the wardrobe who said that.

"Who are you?"

"Portlyn, perhaps you've have heard of me."

"I'm sorry."

"You see, they've forgotten all about me. I used to be the biggest popstar in the world, but one little spell…"

"Hush!" Chloe shouted.

"Wait, this is impossible."

"I know it is, but here we are" said Portlyn, now, why don't we get you a dress for dinner tonight? This is nice, but let me think of one of my dresses. Oh, I know, how about you where the one I wore when I preformed at the White House, the president himself was there, of course, there's no way I could fit into it now, you can where that to dinner."

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner."

"Oh don't be silly, you heard what the boss said."

"He may be your boss, but he's not mine! Sorry, this is just happening so fast."

"That was a very brave thing you did" Chloe said.

"We all think so" said Portlyn.

"I just miss my mother so much."

Chloe spoke "Cheer up, things may seem grim right now, but it will turn out alright in the end, you'll see."

_I hope that we'll be friends._

_Though I don't know you well._

_If anyone can make the most of living here, then Sonny, it's you._

_And who knows?_

_You may find, home here too!_

Chloe then left the room to go prepare dinner.

She and Trevor stood in front of a big fancy table.

"Is dinner ready Chloe?" asked Devon.

"I have no idea what she'd like to eat so I cooked up everything we have in the kitchen."

The beast came in and asked "It's time for dinner where is she?"

"Perhaps I should see about her" Devon said as he went to check up on Sonny.

"I thought I told her to come to dinner. What is talking so long?"

"Chad try to be patient" Chloe said "She lost her mother and her freedom all in one day."

Trevor spoke "Chad, have you thought that maybe she might be the one to break the spell."

"Of course I have, I'm not a fool."

"Good, then, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and poof, we'll be human again by midnight."

Chloe spoke "Trevor it's not that easy these things take time."

"But we don't have time; the rose has already begun to wilt."

"It's no use" Chad said "She's so beautiful, and I'm, well, look at me."

"He has a point."

"Hush" Chloe shouted "Chad you must help her to see passed all that."

"But how?"

"Well, you could try to make yourself my presentable, straighten up."

Chad then straighten up his shirt.

"Treat her kindly" Trevor said.

"Make her feel welcome" Chloe said.

"You must be the firm person" Trevor said.

"But be kind and gentle, use your manners, eat like a gentleman and…"

"You must control your temper" they both said.

Devon came in as the beast got an excited look on his face.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, I told her about dinner, and, she, uh, she's not coming."

"What!"

The beast marched furiously to the door of Sonny's room.

"I thought I told you to come to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry" she said firmly.

"You'd better come out here, or I'll break down this door!"

"Chad?" Trevor said "This isn't a good time to yell, be kind and gentle with her."

He sighed and said "I'm sorry for shouting Sonny, will you come to dinner now?"

"No, I told you I wasn't hungry!"

Chloe spoke "Chad, please, do a little better than that."

"But she's so different."

"Well Chad, the temper is not helping at all."

"Tell her that you feel pleased" suggested Devon.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

"Please?" Trevor added.

"Please?" he asked Sonny.

"No" Sonny said.

"Fine, then go ahead and starve!"

The beast turned to his castmates and shouted "If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all!"

The beast once again started pacing, but this time, in his dressing room.

"Why is she being like this?"

He picked up a silver hand mirror and said "Show me the girl!"

An image magically appeared on the glass. It was Sonny, crying as Portlyn tried comfort her.

"He's so much better once you get to know him Sonny, why don't you give me another chance."

"I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to do anything with him!"

When Sonny said that the beast suddenly started feeling sad inside.

The beast put the mirror down and said "It's no use; I'll be like this forever."

_How long must this go on?_

_This cruel trick of fate?_

_I simply made one careless wrong decision._

_And then the witch was gone._

_And left me in this state._

_An object of revulsion and derision_

_Hated..._

_Is there no one who can show me how to win the world's forgiveness?_

**Chapter 10**

The enchanted objects stood in front of the table and started talking about the beast and Sonny.

"Why won't he be gentle?" Chloe sighed "If Chad doesn't warm up his heart to her then we'll be stuck like this forever."

Devon spoke "If you ask me she's just being stubborn, after all, he did say please."

Chloe spoke "I think that's the first time I ever heard him use that word."

"I do belive you're right."

"You see, she's already starting to have a good influence on him."

Sonny then walked into the room.

"Good to see you up and about" Chloe said.

"I'm Trevor."

Tevor started kissing Sonny's hand until Devon pushed him away.

"My name is Devon?"

"How do you do?" Sonny said as she started patting his head.

"I'm Penelope, and this is Chloe's little brother, Wesley."

Wesley then turned himself to face Sonny.

Devon spoke "If there is anything we can do for you, anything at all, just let us know."

"I am a little hungry."

"Except that."

"Devon!" Chloe shouted.

"You heard what the boss said."

"I will not have her die of hunger because of his temper."

Trevor spoke "Yes Devon, she is not a prisioner, she is our guest, but what is dinner without a little music."

A chair magically walk over to Sonny as she sat down it and put a napkin around her waist.

Trevor was preparing a dinner-and-a-show for her.

"Sonny Munroe, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents, your dinner!"

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Put our service to the test._

_Tie your napkin 'round your neck and we provide the rest._

Other enchanted objects came out and brought food to Sonny.

_Soup du jour._

_Hot hors d'oeuvres hy, we only live to serve._

_Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_

_Don't believe me? _

_Ask the dishes._

_They can sing._

_They can dance._

_After all, this is L.A._

_And a dinner here is never second best._

_Go on, unfold your menu._

_Take a glance and then you'll_ _be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Beef ragout_

_Cheese souffle_

_Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

_We'll prepare and serve with flair_

_A culinary cabaret_

_You're alone and you're scared but the banquet's all prepared._

_No one's gloomy or complaining._

_While the flatware's entertaining._

_We tell jokes_

_I do tricks_

_With my fellow candlesticks._

_And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet._

_Come on and lift your glass._

_You've won your own free pass to be out guest._

_If you're stressed._

_It's fine dining we suggest._

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

Devon tried to make the objects stop, but was unsuccessful.

_Life is so unnerving._

_For an actor who's not serving._

_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon._

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful._

_Suddenly those good old days are gone_

_Twelve months we've been rusting._

_Needing so much more than dusting._

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills._

_Most days we just lay around the studio._

_Flabby, fat and lazy._

_You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

_It's a guest._

_It's a guest._

_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed._

_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord._

_I've had the napkins freshly pressed._

_With dessert._

_She'll want tea_

_And my dear that's fine with me._

_While the cups do their soft shoeing._

_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing._

_I'll get warm._

_Piping hot_

_Heaven's sakes! _

_Is that a spot?_

_Clean it up! _

_We want the company impressed._

_We've got a lot to do._

_Is it one lump or two?_

_For you, our guest._

_She's our guest._

_She's our guest._

_She's our guest._

_Be our guest._

_Be our guest._

_Our command is your request._

_It's one year since we had anybody here._

_And we're obsessed_ _with your meal._

_With your ease._

_Yes, indeed, we aim to please._

_While the candlelight's still glowing._

_Let us help you._

_We'll keep going._

_Course by course._

_One by one._

_'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest._

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up._

_But for now, let's eat up._

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Please, be our guest._

_One by one._

_'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest._

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up._

_But for now, let's eat up._

Devon noticed how much fun the objects were having and decided to join in.

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Please, be our guest!_

**Chapter 11**

Sonny clapped her hands and said "Bravo, thst was amazing!"

"Thank you Sonny" Trevor said.

"It truly is exciting to be staying in an enchanted studio."

"Who told you?" Devon shouted.

"Oh, I figured it out."

Sonny got up and asked "Can I see more of this place?"

"Ah, but of course."

Trevor pulled Sonny away from the table as the two of them started exploring the studio.

"And over here we have yet another hallway."

Sonny turned around and saw a mysterious brown door.

"What's in there?" Sonny asked Devon.

"Oh, nothing, it's just an empty room" Trevor said nervously.

"Ah, yes, it's terribly boring and dreadful in the beast's dressing room."

"Oh, that's the beast's dressing room?"

Sonny tried to go in, but Devon stopped her.

"Would you rather go somewhere else Sonny?"

"Not right now you guys."

"Well, what about the library?"

Sonny's eyes widened at the mention of the word library.

"You have a library!"

"Yes of course" Trevor said "With hundreds of books!"

"Thousands of books!"

"Plenty of books, so many books as far as the eye can see."

Trevor and Devon started walking to the library, but what they didn't know was that Sonny was really heading into the beast's dressing room. Sonny stood in a very big and fancy, but dark room. Suddenly, Sonny saw something that caught her eye, a beautiful rose in a glass capsule. Sonny had tried to touch it, but then she saw the beast standing there looking furiously at her.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I… was exploring the studio."

"I told you this place was forbidden, doi you realize what you could have done!"

"Get out!" the beast shouted "You have no right to be here!" he shouted as he angrily pushed Sonny onto the floor.

It took the beast at least two seconds to realize what he had just done.

"Oh no…"

The beast reached down to help Sonny up.

"No, don't touch me."

Sonny got back up and ran out of the dressing room.

The beast ran after her to try to explain.

"No I…"

Sonny interrupted "Promise or no promise, I wouldn't saty here!"

The beast tried to stop her, but it was too late, Sonny had already left the studio.

The beast sat down in a comfort chair in despair.

_And in my twisted face there's not the slightest trace of anything that even hints of kindness._

_And from my tortured shape no comfort, no escape._

_I see, but deep within is utter blindness._

_Hopeless_

_As my dream dies._

_As the time flies._

_Love a lost illusion._

_Helpless_

_Unforgiven_

_Cold and driven._

_To this sad beauty could move me._

_No goodness improve me._

_No power on earth, if I can't love her._

_No passion could reach me._

_No lesson could teach me._

_How I could have loved her and made her love me too. _

_If I can't love her, then who?_

_Long ago I should have seen._

_All the things I could have been._

_Careless and unthinking, I moved onward._

_No pain could be deeper._

_No life could be point anymore, if I can't love her._

_No spirit could win me._

_No hope left within me._

_Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free. _

_But it's not to be if I can't love her._

_Let the world be done with me._

**Chapter 12**

Sonny was walking alone in the night when she heard wolves howl. These wolves were the exact same wolves that attacked Connie. Sonny tried to run, but the wolves were just to fast for her.

Just as they were about to charge at her the beast jumped out in front of them and let out a great big roar. The wolves got so sacred that they whimpered and quickly ran away while others charged at the beast, but he was able to hold then off and save Sonny. The beast then collapsed on the ground because he used all of his enery protecting Sonny.

Sonnny was relieved that the beast had saved her life and took him by the arm and dragged him back to the studio.

**Chapter 13**

Sonny was in the beast's dressing room treating his injuries from the attack. For some reason she didn't seem frightened of him like she used to.

"This might sting a bit."

Sonny then spray the scars on his arm with peroxide.

He shouted in pain from the buring of the peroxide and said "What did you do that for?"

"I told you it would hurt."

"If you didn't run away I wouldn't have gotten attacked!"

"If you didn't frighten me, I wouldn't have run away!"

The beast realized Sonny was right, but then thought of something.

"Well you shouldn't have been in my dressing room!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!"

"I…" he began to say, but Sonny sprayed with more peroxide.

"By the way, I wanted to thank you, for saving my life."

The enchanted objects were listening outside the door and finally began to feel hopeful again, there was a small chance that Sonny could be the one to break the spell.

The beast smiled at her and said "You're welcome Sonny."

**Chapter 14**

Meanwhile, James Conory was eating at the studio cafeteria.

"Who does she think she is?" James said "That girl has tangled with the wrong man; no one says that to me!"

"Huh, darn right" replied Grady.

"I was humiliated, that's more than I can bear."

"More root beer?" Grady asked.

"What for" he signed "nothing helps, I'm disgraced."

"Who, you? Never James, you've got to pull yourself together."

_Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, James_.

_Looking so down in the dumps._

_Every guy here who love to be you, James._

_Even when taking your lumps._

_There's no man in Hollywood as admired as you._

_You're everyone's favorite guy._

_Everyone's awed and inspired by you._

_And it's not very hard to see why._

_No one's slick as James Conroy._

_No one's quick as James Conroy._

_No one's neck's as incredibly thick as James Conroy._

_For there's no man in this studio half as , a pure paragon._

_You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley._

_And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on._

Everybody in the cafeteria started singing along.

_No one's been like James Conroy._

_A king pin like James Conroy._

_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like James Conroy._

_As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating._

_My what a guy, that James Conroy._

_Give five "hurrahs!"_

_Give twelve "hip-hips!"_

_James Conroy is the best._

_And the rest is all drips._

_No one fights like Gaston._

_Douses lights like Gaston._

_In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston._

_For there's no one as burly and brawny._

_As you see I've got biceps to spare._

_Not a bit of him is scraggly or scrawny._

_That's right!And every last inch of me's covered with hair._

_No one hits like James Conroy._

_Matches wits like James Conroy._

_In a spitting match nobody spits like James Conroy._

_Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating._

_Ten points for James Conroy!_

_When I was a boy I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large._

_And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs._

_So I'm roughly the size of a barge._

_No one shoots like James Conroy._

_Makes those jerks like James Conroy._

_Then goes tromping around wearing boots like James Conroy.I use gold in all of my decorating._

_Say it again._

_Who's a man among men?_

_And then say it once more._

_Who's the hero next door?_

_Who's a super success?_

_Don't you know? _

_Can't you guess?_

_Ask his fans and his five hangers-on._

_There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down._

_And his name's J-A-M-E-S C-O-N-R-O-Y_!

_James Conroy!_

**Chapter 15**

Connie came bursting in the cafeteria looking real worried.

"James! Sonny's been kidnapped!"

"What, by who?"

"A great towering beast!"

Everybody in the cafeteria started laughing histarically except for Connie and James.

"Don't worry Connie; I'll get everyone to search for Sonny."

"Really, thank you James."

Connie left the room as James and Grady started singing.

_Crazy old Connie, hmmm?_

_Crazy old Spencer..._

_I'm afraid I've been thinking_.

_A dangerous pastime._

_I know._

_But that whacky old woman is Sonny's mother._

_And his sanity's only "so-so"_

_Now the wheels in my head have been turning._

_Since I looked at that loony, old woman._

_See, I've promised myself I'd be dating Sonny._

_And right now I'm evolving a plan._

_If I . . ._

James started whispering to Grady.

_Yes?_

_Then we . . . _

He whispered again.

_No! Would she . . ._

He whispered yet again.

_Guess!_

_Now I get it!_

Connie started listening to their conversation.

_Let's go!_

_No one plots like James Conroy._

_Takes cheap shots like James Conroy._

_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like James Conroy._

_Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful_.

_As down to the depths you descend_.

_I won't even be mildly remorseful_.

_Just as long as I (you) get what I (you) want in the end._

_Who has brains like James Conroy?_

_Entertains like James Conroy?_

_Who can make up these endless refrains like James Conroy? _

_And his relationship we soon will be celebrating._

_My what a guy._

_James Conrou!_

"Will no one help me?" she asked herself as she slowly walked away.

**Chapter 16**

Devon was in the beast's dressing room when the beast asked him "Devon, what kind of gifts do girls like?"

"Oh, choclates, flowers, candy, kisses…"

Trevor walked into the room and said "Chad, if you want to give Sonny a gift you should…"

Trevor started whispering into the beast's ear.

A few minutes later Sonny was following the beast to somewhere in the studio.

They reached two double doors as the beast said "Close your eyes, it's a surprise."

Sonny did as he wished and closed her eyes, though he had no idea what he was up to.

The beast opened the doors and pulled Sonny into the room.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Sonny asked.

"Yes" the beast said as Sonny opened her eyes to see that she was standing in a room with giant wooden shelves that were stacked with thousands and thousands of wonderful books, the greastest sight Sonny had ever seen.

"This is amazing!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" the beast asked.

"Oh, I love it."

"It's yours then."

Sonny smiled as she grabbed a book and started reading away.

The echanted objects were watching with delight as Chloe said "See, I told you she was the one."

"Yes Trevor said "For once you might be right about this."

**Chapter 17**

Weeks had passed since Sonny had moved into the studio and she noticed that her relationship between her and the beast was quickly changing.

_There's something sweet and almost kind._

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined._

_But now he's dear, and so unsure._

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

_She glanced this way._

_I thought I saw._

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my it can't be, I'll just ignore._

_But then she's never looked at me that way before._

_New and a bit alarming._

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_.

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

_Well, who'd have thought?_

_Well, bless my , who'd have known?_

_Well, who indeed?_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_It's so peculiar. _

_Wait and see_

_We'll wait and see._

_A few days more._

_There may be something there that wasn't there before._

_Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before._

_There may be something there that wasn't there before. _

In the library Sonny and the beast had just finished reading Twilight.

"That was amazing, I never books could do that, take me from this place and make me forget for a little while."

"Forget what?" Sonny asked.

"Who I… What I am."

"We have something in common you know?"

"What is that?"

"The people in the studio think I'm odd."

"You?"

"So I know how it feels to be different and I know how lonely that can be."

**Chapter 18**

The enchanted objects were watching Sonny and the beast when Trevor exclaimed "Can you see? He has already fallen in love with her!"

Chloe spoke "That may be Trevor, but if Sonny doesn't love Chad for who he is…"

"We'll be these obejcts forever" Devon said.

"Oh, lighten up Trevor and let nature take it's course."

"It's obvious there's a spark between them" replied Chole.

"Yes" Devon agreed "Well there's no harm in fanning the flames a little, besides they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again."

"Ah, human again" said Trevor.

"Human again" said Chloe.

"Think of what that means" said Trevor.

_I'll be cooking again._

_Be good-looking again._

_With a pretty girl on each arm._

_When I'm human again._

_Only human again._

_Poised and polished and gleaming with charm..._

_I'll be dating again._

_Chic and sporting again_

_Which should cause several boyfriends alarm!_

_Ha, ha! I'll hop down off the shelfAnd suite be myself._

_I can't wait to be human again._

The objects started dancing joyfully thinking of the wonderful day they'll be human again.

_When we're human again._

_Only human again._

_When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more._

_When we're human again._

_Good and human again ._

_Ah, miss, won't it all be top-drawer!_

_I'll wear lipstick and rouge._

_And I won't be so huge._

_Why, I'll easily fit through that door._

_I'll exude savior-faire._

_I'll wear gowns! _

_I'll have hair!_

_It's my prayer to be human again._

_When I'm human again._

_Only human again._

_When the world once more making sense._

_I'll unwind for a change_

_Really? _

_That'd be strange!_

_Can I help it if I'm tense?_

_In a shack by the sea._

_I'll sit back sipping tea._

_Let my early retirement commence._

_Far from fool made of wax._

_I'll get down to brass tacks and relax._

_When I'm human again._

_So sweep the dust from the floor!_

_Let's let some light in the room!_

_I can feel, I can tell._

_Someone might break the spell._

_Any day now!_

_Shine up the brass on the door!_

_Alert the dust pail and the broom!_

_If all goes as planned._

_Our time may be at hand._

_Any day now!Open the shutters and let in some air_

_Put these here and put those over there._

_Sweep up the years._

_Of sadness and tears._

_And throw them away!_

_When we're human again._

_Only human again._

_When the girl finally sets us all free._

_Cheeks a-blooming again._

_We're assuming again._

_We'll resume our long lost fun._

_We'll be playing again._

_Holiday' again._

_And we're praying it's A-S-A-P._

_Little push, little shove._

_They could, whoosh fall in love._

_Then, we're finally human again._

_We'll be human again!_

_We'll be gliding again!_

_Stepping, striding as fine as you please._

_Like a real human does._

_I'll be all that I was._

_On that glorious morn_

_When we're finally reborn._

_And we're all human again! _

"Sonny?" the beast asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed.

The beast smiled thinking his dreadful curse would finally be lifted.

**Chapter 19**

Sonny came out of her room wearing a beautiful puffy yellow gown she got from the costume department. She walked in to see the beast dressed in a fancy black tuxcedo. The two sat down to a finely set table as Chloe started singing.

_Tales as old as time._

_True as it can be._

_Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly._

_Just a little change._

_Small to say the least._

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared._

_Beauty and the beast._

Sonny took out her hand and said "Dance with me."

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Dance with her!" Trevor and Devon shouted from behind.

The beast took Sonny by the hand and started ballroom dancing with her.

_Ever just the same._

_Ever a surprise._

_Ever just before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise._

_Tales as old as time._

_Tune as old as song._

_Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong._

_Certain as the sun, rising in the east._

_Tales as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

_Tales as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

"Off to the cupboard with you know, it's way passed your bedtime" Chloe said to Wesley.

Welsey then hopped noff the table and started hopping towards the cupboard.

**Chapter 20**

"Sonny?" the beast asked "Are you happy here, with me?"

"Yes of course I am, it's just, I miss my mother, I haven't seen her for days."

"Here" he said as he handed her the enchanted mirror "This mirror will show anything you want to see."

"I'd like to see my mother, please."

An image appeared on the glass of the mirror.

It was Connie, passed out all the floor.

"Oh no, I've got to get her, she may be dying!"

The beast noticed that Sonny was upset and said "Go ahead."

"But I thought…"

"You are no longer my prisoner."

"Really?"

"Yes, I insist, and please, keep the mirror so that you can always look back here."

Sonny hugged him and said "Thank you, I promise that I'll come back."

Sonny ran out of the room, but the beast started feeling sad, for he had developed very deep feelings for Sonny and now, she was gone, but she had to let her go, because, he loved her.

**Chapter 21**

James and Grady enetered the office of Mr. Condor.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Mr. Condor, you own a mental hospital right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"My crush's mother thinks that a beast has kidnapped her."

"And you want me to put her in the nut house?"

"No, no, listen."

James started whispering into his ear.

"Ah, that plan is so evil, I love it!"

_There's a danger I'll be thwarted and denied a date._

_For the pretty thing I've dated._

_Refuse to swoon._

_So, the time has come for a murky plan._

_For which I turn to a murky man._

_To find that fiend._

_Where better than the nut house.I don't take this girl for granted._

_There's no path I haven't hewn._

_To her heart; no seed unplanted_

_No dead flowers._

_But quite amazing to relate._

_She doesn't want me for her mate._

_Which forces him to contemplate._

_The nut house._

_I don't wish to seem a tad obtuse._

_But I don't see how I can be of use._

_For I lock people up; I'm not a "Lonely Heart's club"_

_I'm a cold, cold fish._

_I've a nasty, vicious speak!_

_It's Sonny's mother who's your client._

_She adores the old lady._

_She'll be forced to be complaint._

_She'll dance to your get the daughter through her mom._

_You just pronounce the old girl mad._

_And, whoosh! She's slammed up in your pad-_

_The nut house._

_Do I make myself entirely clear?It's the simplest deal of my whole foul career!Put Connie away and she'll be here in moments._

_In a dreadful state._

_She'll capitulate to me!I'll be strapping up an tightly._

_Very please don't bring her late._

_Our check-in time's noon!_

_So, wave one bachelor 'll be my girlfriend._

_She'd rather die_

_Than have her mother ossify?In my sordid saloon_

_So book the restaurant; raise the glasses high._

_To the nut house._

**Chapter 22**

Sonny took her mom to the studio cafeteria.

"Thank goodness you just passed out from exhaustion."

"And thank goodness you're alive, but how did you escape the beast?"

"I didn't escape, he let me go."

"He let you go?"

"Yes, I don't why, but I see him differently now."

_There's been a change in me._

_A kind of moving on._

_Though what I used to be._

_I still depend upon._

_For now I realize._

_That good can come from bad._

_That may not make me wise._

_But oh it makes me I, never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams, but I don't mind._

_For now I love the world I see._

_No change of heart a change in in my dark despair._

_I slowly perfect world out there._

_Had disappeared for good._

_But in it's place I feel._

_A truer life begin._

_And it's so good and real._

_It must come from I, never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams but I don't mind._

_I'm where and who I want to be._

_No change of heart._

_A change in change of heart ._

_A change in me._

Suddenly Mr. Condor came into the cafeteria with James and Grady.

"Mr. Condor, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to collect your mother" he answered.

"What?" Sonny asked in confusion.

"I am going to put her in my mental hospital."

"No, my mother is not crazy!"

Grady spoke "He came to us saying you were taken by a beast, isn't thar right Connie?"

"Yes, he did, it was a tall mountain with vicious claws and fangs!"

Everybody in the cafeteria laughed except for Sonny and Connie of course.

"Come on Connie, let's go" Mr. Condor said.

"Oh please James, don't let him take my mother away, help, please!"

"Well, I guess I could do that, but only if you agree to date me."

Sonny then slapped James in the face.

"No James, I will never go out with you!"

"Fine then, Mr. Condor, take her away!"

Mr. Condor was about to drag Connie off until Sonny stopped him.

"Wait, I can prove my mother's not crazy."

Sonny pulled out the mirror and said "Show me the beast!"

The beast appeared on the glass as Sonny showed the mirror to everyone in the cafeteria as they started gasping.

"That's him!" Connie shouted pointing to the mirror.

"Is it dangerous" asked a random woman.

"Oh no, he'd never hurt anyone. I know he looks fright, but he's really very gentle and kind, he's my friend."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you have feelings for this monster" replied James.

"He's not a monster James, you are!"

James snatched the mirror from Sonny and said "She says this creature is her friend, but I've seen beasts, I know what they can do."

_The beast will make off with your children._

_He'll come after them in the night._

_No!_

_We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! _

_I_ _say we kill the beast!_

_Kill him!_

_We're not safe until he's dead._

_He'll come stalking us at night._

_Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite._

_He'll wreak havoc on our studio if we let him wander free._

_So it's time to take some action, boys._

_It's time to follow me._

_Through the mist._

_Through the studio._

_Through the darkness and the shadows._

_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting a prayer._

_Then we're there._

_At the drawbridge of a studio._

_And there's something truly terrible inside._

_It's a beast._

_He's got fangs._

_Razor sharp ones._

_Massive paws._

_Killer claws for the feast._

_Hear him roar._

_See him foam._

_But we're not coming home._

_'Til he's dead._

_Good and dead._

_Kill the beast! _

_We'll rid the studio of this beast. Who's with me?_

_I am! I am! I am!_

The crowd in the cafeteria gathered up torched and pitchforks and formed an angry mob that was heading towards the Mackenzie Falls studio.

_Light your torch!_

_Mount your horse!_

_Screw your courage to the sticking place!_

_We're counting on James to lead the way._

_Through a mist._

_Through a studio._

_Where within a haunted stage._

_Something's lurking that you don't see every day._

_It's a beast!_

_One as tall as a mountain._

_We won't rest._

_'Til he's good and deceased._

_Sally ho._

_Grab your knife._

_Grab your bow._

_Praise the Lord and here we go!_

_We'll lay siege to the studio and bring back his head._

_We don't like what we don't understand._

_In fact it scares us._

_And this monster is mysterious at least._

_Bring your guns._

_Bring your knives._

_Save your children and your wives._

_We'll save our studio and our lives._

_We'll kill the beast!_

_Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the_ _beast is mine!_

_Raise the flag._

_Sing the song._

_Here we come, we're fifty strong._

_And fifty men can't be wrong._

_Let's kill the beast!_

_Kill the beast!_

_Kill the beast_!

_Kill the beast!_

_Kill the beast!_

**Chapter 23**

"This place gives me the creeps" Grady said.

"Shut up!" shouted James.

"Well it does."

Meanwhile, the enchanted objects were hiding behind walls watching the angry mob.

"Oh dear, the studio is under attack!" Chloe cried.

"I better go warn Chad."

Devon hopped away to warn the beast of the angry mob.

"We better do something, and fast."

The enchanted objects came out from hiding as the angry mob screamed at the sight of talking objects.

"Oh hey, you're cute" Penelope said to Grady.

A jealous Trevor then sparked Grady in the butt with one of his candle arms.

"Excuse me, would you like some tea?"

Chloe then started spraying tea into everyone's eyes as they started to flee the studio, but James had his sights set on the beast and went looking for him.

**Chapter 24**

The beast was on is knees in his dressing room as he sadly looked at the enchanted rose which barely had any petals on it anymore.

Devon came barging in and said "Chad, Chad!"

"Leave me" he said sadly.

"But the studio is under attack."

"But what should we do?"

"It doesn't matter know, just let them come."

Devon hopped out of the room leaving the beast alone while James barged into the room as the beast looked at him with fright.

"Why, you're much more uglier in person."

The beast started cowering in fear.

"Get up and fight like a man beast!"

He did as he asked, but when he got up he quickly ran away as James chased him onto a catwalk.

"Come on beast, fight me like the terryfing creature you are!"

"No!" Sonny shouted as she climbed up to the catwalk.

"Sonny?" he said happily.

"It's over beast!" cried James as he pulled out a sharp knife and stabbed the beast in the back with it.

"Goodbye" he said to Sonny as he left.

The beast quickly fell to the ground as Sonny kneeled down to him.

"Sonny, you came back."

Sonny could see the beast was still alive, but slowly dying.

"Of course I came back; I couldn't let them hurt you, if only I came sooner."

"Maybe it's better this way."

"No, don't say that, we're here now, everything will be fine, you'll see."

_We are home._

_We are where we shall be forever._

_Trust in me._

_For you know I won't run away._

_From this day, you are all that I need, and all that I need to say._

_Don't you know how you changed me?_

_Strange how I finally see._

_I found home, you're my home, stay with me._

"Sonny, I, I-"

But it was too late, the beast was dead.

"No, please don't leave me" Sonny sobbed "I love you."

And as she said that the final petal on the rose fell.

Sonny started crying over her true love, but then, something truly maracular happened.

The beast's heart started glowing as his body began to leviate in mid-air.

His body was soon turned upwards as glowing rays of golden light started shotting out of the beast's body and transforming into human body parts.

Soon after, the beast's body lowered back down to the ground and standing before Sonny was not a dead beast, but a living handsome blonde haried blue eyed Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny had an astonished look on her face, for she had no idea if this man was her beloved beast or not.

_Sonny look into my eyes._

_Sonny don't you recgonize?_

_The beast within the man who's here before you._

Sonny looked deep into his shinny blue eyes to see that this man really was the beast.

"It is you!"

Sonny put her arms around Chad as they shared their first kiss. The lights turned back on in the studio just as soon as Trevor started glowing a golden color. Golden sparkles swirled around his as he transformed back into a tall African-American man.

Trevor looked at himself in amaze, for the curse had finally been lifted.

Suddenly, Devon started glowing too and was soon turned back into a man with tan skin and wild black hair.

"Devon!" Trevor shouted as he hugged him tightly.

"Get off of me" he demanded "What is going on here?"

"We're human again."

"In that case…"

Devon continued with his hug.

Chloe and Wesley were then transformed back into a teenage girl with long red hair and a twelve year boy with short brown hair.

"Chloe!"

"Wesley!"

The two siblings then hugged each other.

"Hello handsome" Penelope said as she walked into the room as a teenage girl with dark skin and long black hair.

"Penelope!" Trevor said "You look so much better than before."

"You told me you liked the way I looked."

"I do, I just like you better."

"So you lied to me?"

"Yeah."

"I lied to you too."

Trevor and Penelope then started kissing.

Devon started staring at Portlyn walking in as a teenage girl with long brown hair wearing a long red dress.

"Portlyn, you look so beautiful."

He then gave her a peck on the lips.

"Did I tell you I wore this when I preformed at the white house?"

"Oh yes, and you were truly amazing."

The two kissed as Sonny and Chad continued to make out.

**Chapter 25**

All the cast and crew of Mackenzie Falls were gather in the room.

Sonny and Chad then came in wearing the yellow gown and black tuxedo they were wearing at dinner.

_Two lives have begun now._

_Two hearts have become one now._

_One passion, one dream._

_One thing forever true._

_I love you!_

Sonny and Chad then started ballroom dancing as everyone watched.

_Certain as the sun._

_Rising in the east._

_Tales as old as time._

_Song as old as rhyme._

_Beauty and the beast._

_Tales as old as time._

_Song as old as rhyme._

_Beauty and the beast._


End file.
